


Lance's Idea of Christmas

by KonataDMC



Series: Cradle me in your arms, Bitch. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Angst, Gen, Langst, Team as Family, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Lance had given gifts to his team, his family, who may or may not have forgotten what day it was.





	Lance's Idea of Christmas

December 25th. That one day, where all wars are stopped. Every human on the planet stops taking and starts giving. The Galra though, they don't seem to have that tradition.

Here they are, on Christmas, working on a mission, Lance was pretty sure they had all forgotten it was Christmas day. "Shiro! To your left!" Shiro turned and thrust his fist into the metal plating of the droid, slightly scarring and melting the edges. "Nice work Pidge!" He praised.

"See that Lance? That is what praise sounds like." She snickered once they got back inside the castle. Lance mocked her but on the inside he was thinking about the final touches for her new laptop he was making. He even went out of his way to find out the specs of her current laptop to make sure the new one exceeded her expectations.

For Hunk, for his best pal, he found what he thought to be every single herb and spice that could have been found on earth. Plus a few fruit trees seeds and veg seed starter packs.

Allura, oh what he had planned for Allura. It wasn't a date, Lance had finally caught her drift. But he found a sweet picture of Alfor, Allura and her mother and framed it with a few pressed flowers from the simulation room. He had gotten confirmation that they were her favourite flowers from Coran.

For Shiro, he had a little bit of help from Pidge and Hunk. They had made Shiro a new prosthetic arm, with an Altean aesthetic and more functions and abilities. Lance thought it would be better than constantly looking down and having panic attacks.

Keith. Oh fuck~~ was he proud of what he had made Keith. Lance knew how much the knife had meant to Keith and the only ties he had to his absent motherly figure. He knew how much it means to him. And was he ever lucky he (abnormally) hid his sewing kit and pocket sewing machine.

Lance loved his ginormous inside pockets, just for moments like these, because inside those inside pockets, we're large stashes and hordes of fabric and material. And it just so happens, that Lance has the same amount and type of material as Keith's jacket.

So he made him a new jacket, just like the old one, but on the back, (he had snuck a picture of the insignia on Keith's knife) had made an enlarged replica of the insignia. So whenever Keith didn't have his knife, he could wear the jacket Lance made for him.

And Coran... oh how he struggled on what to get this enigma of a person. He was caring and the most supportive member of any family Lance has ever had. He wanted this to be something special. He had asked everyone, on what to get this crazy space uncle.

He finally asked Allura on what to give him and her response gave him an idea. She had told him that he never had a son or any member of a family where he could be the goofy man he is. So Lance had insisted that they take a picture together where they pulled the goofiest faces they've ever pulled... and he framed that picture as well.

This process to get all the gifts done without seeming suspicious was extremely difficult. Because it was Lance, everyone was keeping an eye on him. Making sure he doesn't mess things up anymore than before. So having an eye on your back, being watched like a hawk was staring at you made it nearly impossible to slip under the radar.

But somehow he managed. He managed to get all their gifts ready by Christmas and now they're on the castle arguing. But Lance knew he had to make them quiet so he could give everyone their gifts.  "Guys!" He yelled. "Stay here, I have something for everyone."

"Is it an apology letter from durex?" Pidge sneered. Lance mockingly laughed and went to get everyones presents. He gave Pidge her present first.

"A.. laptop?" She asked. Lance nodded. "Remember when I asked for the specs of your laptop?" She slowly nodded. "Well, this has twice the amount of RAM, quadruple the amount of storage and the OS is the best you could find out here." Pidge looked in awe at him, she thanked him over and over again.

"Hunk. Open yours!" Lance was excited for his best friends reaction. He tore apart the wrapping paper and saw all the spices and herbs from home. "A-are all these?" Lance nodded. "They're all the spices and herbs known to man back home. Plus a few seeds so you can grow some apples and oranges. And some carrots and potatoes too. No more space goo."

"Lance this is the best! I didn't know it was possible but you're even higher in my book!" Hunk thanked. Shiro was the next to open his gift.

"You also have Hunk and Pidge to thank for that, I couldn't have done it without them." Shiro looked skeptical but continued to open the wrapping. He saw the Altean themed arm and didn't know what to say. The whites and blues on the mechanical arm was very soothing for the man.

"I'm afraid I'll regret opening my gift, Lance." Allura admitted. Lance smiled softly. "Don't worry Allura, it's nothing like me trust me. You'll like it. I promise." Lance reassured the Princess and she carefully opened the paper. "I-It's a picture of my mother and father. W-with my favourite f-flowers."

Everyone looked at him in shock this wasn't like Lance. Something was wrong, he wasn't flirting with her like he used to. They were worried but they didn't take action. "Coran?" Lance insisted.

Coran pulled back the wrapping. "You also have Allura to thank for it, she gave me the idea." Coran looked at the frame, he smiled at the picture. But Lance had added the words "Universe's Best Uncle."

"Thank you, my boy. I shall treasure this." Now it was Keith's turn. "Now what magic shall befall me then?" Keith glared at the gift.

"Clothes?" He folded the wrapped gift. "That's the number one thing you should never get some one." Lance encouraged the mullet boy. Keith finally unwrapped the gift and his eyes widened. The first thing he saw was the large insignia that was sewn onto the back.

"L-Lance y-you really made this?" Lance chuckled and revealed his inside pockets, showing off his fabrics and pocket sewing machine. "I love these pockets. They're like a 4D space." He smiled.

"Oh and everyone?" Everyone looked away from their gift at looked at Lance. A soft frown on his face. "Merry Christmas." Everyones eyes widened. "Christmas?" They muttered, and Lance returned to his room.


End file.
